Al ritmo de Cuento de Navidad
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Con tres historias, podría llegarse a muchos lugares. Pero todas llegarían al mismo punto. Fuera con Dickens o en cualquier otra parte, es infalible. Tres historias, entonces, que llevan a cualquiera de la mano, con su desenlace casi inevitable. Para Angelique-Kaulitz, por el Intercambio Navideño 2015 del Proyecto 1-8.
1. Sabor de Navidad

Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Este fic está escrito para Angelique-Kaulitz, dedicada a ella cada palabra. Espero que hayas tenido una genial navidad, y que pases un increíble Año Nuevo. Ojalá disfrutes :D

* * *

I

Sabor de Navidad.

Tenía sueño. Bastante. Bostezaba cada cinco minutos. Según un mensaje que Daisuke le había enviado, al día siguiente todos se verían en casa del mismo. A la noche, al parecer, era cuando todos podían. Habían decidido por eso que se reunirían a cenar. Todos tenían que preparar algo y llevarlo, y él, siendo como era, nunca había tenido una especial habilidad para cocinar. Acostado en la cama, y a pesar de querer dormir, no podía dejarse descansar, ese problema rondándole en la cabeza. ¿Podría comprar algo en alguna parte? No lo convencía, no sonaba a su estilo. Él no estaba muy de acuerdo con la comida comprada para reuniones especiales, sentía que debía de tener el plato un toque de aquél que lo lleva. Pero más allá de café, arroz, y, quizás con algo de suerte, papas fritas, no iba su arsenal gastronómico. Quizás podría pedir ayuda a alguien, y llevar algo propio pero con mano artesanal de otro. Ya divagaba, su sueño inaccesible se estaba volviendo una delicada pesadilla de vigilia.

Entonces, sintió algo moverse a su lado. Hikari parecía en sueño profundo, no muy propensa a despertarse por nada. Takeru sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creer que había siquiera pensado en levantar a la muchacha para que lo ayudara. Se repitió varias veces la palabra desconsiderado, y, girando sobre sí para darle la espalda a ella, y así no tentarse a moverle el hombro suavemente y despertarla con palabrerío dulce, siguió meditando en su problema. El reloj siguió dejar pasar el tiempo, sin frenarse en ningún segundo, sin consideración por el pobre rubio que no sabía decidirse. La noche, avanzando igual que el reloj, rodeaba a la pareja, dando a notar lo opuestos que eran y lo iguales que siempre parecían. Takeru no supo a qué hora, pero Hikari lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de él, buscando algún tipo de calor. Eso hizo que, además de sonreír, de forma inevitable él girara, quedando de frente a ella, abrazándola por la cintura.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de repente una dormida Hikari, todavía con los ojos cerrados, sorprendiéndolo. No pensó que ella podría elaborar siquiera una palabra a esas horas.

—Leíste el mensaje de Daisuke —dijo Takeru.

—Cualquier cosa que lleves será genial y a todos les gustará.

Él sonrió. Con sólo algunas palabras, ya se había calmado. De todas formas, el asunto no estaba zanjado, faltaba afrontar lo concreto. Si cualquier cosa sería apropiada, ¿cuál sería la más apropiada? Y así volvía a su círculo problemático sin respuesta.

— ¿No tienes algo que te recuerde a una Navidad alegre?

Navidad. Sí, tenía algunos sabores que le recordaban inevitablemente algunos momentos.

—Hay, sí.

—Ahí lo tienes, sólo debes encontrar la que te sepa mejor.

No respondió. Ahora tenía seis años. Sus ojos ya no veían el angelical rostro de Hikari, sino la puerta del cuarto de su madre. Podía ver su mano extendiéndose hacia el picaporte, queriendo abrir. Sabía quién estaba dentro, sabía que estaba ella sola, y que le había prometido algo. Abrió, ya era de mañana. No serían más de las ocho, quizás esa misma hora, pero para él era el momento indicado. Cuando entró, la encontró durmiendo, y él sabía la razón. El día anterior había sido agotador en demasía, había su madre trabajado hasta entrada la noche, llegando cuando él, en teoría, dormía. La vio acurrucada, y se acercó a paso lento, en silencio, sin querer despertarla. Subió a la cama, decidiendo que su regalo sería estar con ella. Desde ahí, siempre.

Recordaba que cuando ella había despertado, tenía los ojos llorosos. Takeru le había preguntado, por qué, a lo que ella había respondido, por nada hijo, no te preocupes. Había insistido lo suficiente como para verla llorar. La primera vez que la había visto así. Nunca le dijo por qué. Esa navidad había sido de las más felices de su vida. Cada vez que la pensaba, cada vez que se imaginaba de nuevo en esa situación, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Natsuko nunca había demostrado demasiado sus emociones. No porque no las tuviera, en el fondo, era para no abrumar a los demás. Takeru había aprendido eso de su madre como algo fundamental para tratarla. En especial con su hijo menor. Con él, siempre sonreía, siempre brillaban sus ojos, siempre salía una voz inquebrantable y de ángel, fuera en cualquier situación. Pocas veces había cambiado ese patrón. Aquélla navidad, tantos años atrás, había sido una de esas veces. Hubo un momento en el que entendió, por fin, la razón de las lágrimas. Y con eso le pareció suficiente. No le importó que fueran las dos, tres, o cuatro de la madrugada, tampoco le importó el hacer ruido. En su mente, tenía un indicio de algo, que poco a poco tomaba más forma. El agridulce siempre le había gustado, esa delicada mezcla entre dos sabores en apariencia tan distintos, tan separados. En la cocina, encendió la luz, y tomó una sartén.

Su deseo de mezclar manzanas y salmón se desvaneció apenas vio el utensilio color negro. Su hermano tenía cierto don para cocinar. Tantos años atrás, la primera navidad que habían pasado juntos desde la separación de sus padres, le había cocinado un omelette que nunca se olvidaría. Yamato no era precisamente navideño, fuera por decisión propia o por la costumbre que había acarreado por vivir con su progenitor, teniendo siempre el mayor que levantarse temprano a trabajar y acostarse tarde a dormir, no pudiendo nunca celebrar la navidad como alguien creería que corresponde. Ese diciembre, en ese departamento, estaban solos los dos hermanos, el mayor tratando de consolar al menor por la ausencia del señor Ishida. Quiero una navidad como las que siempre tengo con mamá, había dicho Takeru. A lo que Yamato, viendo que la situación era cada vez peor, que su hermano no podía contenerse y temblaba de sus propios sollozos, se levantó del sillón, dejando de rodear el frágil cuerpo del niño de nueve años con sus brazos, y fue hasta la cocina. No hay demasiado, dijo, su voz queriendo sonar suave pero, por la imposibilidad de ser él, siendo la misma de siempre, quizás algo cruda. No importa, fue lo que contestó Takeru, con una media sonrisa detrás de las cristalinas lágrimas. No quería ser tan débil frente a su hermano. Visto en retrospectiva, no quería que su hermano pudiera sentirse afligido por verlo en ese estado. Por eso, cualquier cosa sería de regocijo si salía del rubio mayor.

— ¿Qué haces? —escuchó detrás suyo, y salió de sí mismo, volteando a pesar de saber quién era. A pesar de su buen oído, ella encontraba la forma, si así lo deseaba, de no hacerse notar.

—Trato de preparar algo para mañana.

— ¿Todavía con eso, Takeru?

Se congeló en su lugar. No era una pregunta típica de Hikari, más bien algo que diría Taichi, o quizás Yamato. La joven pensativa y sonriente, nunca. Y no por ser sumisa frente a desacuerdos, más bien por cortesía, piedad. Incluso más que eso. Compasión sería lo mejor a decir.

—No puedo decidirme.

—Es muy tarde, mañana tienes todo el día para pensar.

—Es que…

— ¿Dudaste?

—Exacto —respondió, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pensó en contarle paso a paso su tren, el mismo que lo había llevado hasta la cocina, hasta quedarse parado con una sartén en la mano. Lo descartó enseguida, acercándose a ella, en lugar de su primer impulso, y dándole un corto beso en los labios.

—Necesitaría ayuda —dijo Takeru, la misma media sonrisa que tantos años antes le había dado a su hermano.

—Escucho.

Empezó la historia de su segundo recuerdo desde donde lo había dejado en su mente. Hikari no pidió los detalles que faltaban, Takeru sabía que no necesitaba dárselos. El olor había sido lo que más se había grabado en él, más incluso que la comida en sí. En el departamento Ishida había un árbol de navidad, algo pequeño, maltratado se podría decir por algunos enamorados de las fiestas, pero árbol en fin. De él colgaban algunas luces de varios colores, razón por la cual Yamato, en un intento por volver el ambiente algo más ameno, apagó todo en la casa, todo aquello que pudiera causar un mínimo de fulgor, a excepción de esos faroles coloridos que se encontraban contra el verde pino de plástico. Amarillo, rojo, azul, todos, ninguno. Así era el patrón de la gama, así era su movimiento.

—Maravilloso —dijo Hikari, escuchando cada uno de los detalles.

—Lo sé, por eso dudé.

No se dijeron más, alguna frase flotando entre ambos. Takeru se dispuso a seguir con su segunda opción, algo liviano que a todos agradara, a pesar de que quizás a la vista no fuera demasiado apetecible. No encontraba algo que cuadrara con esa decisión, o, mejor dicho, nada que lo convenciera. No se adecuaba lo suficiente a él mismo, y eso hizo que su esfuerzo resultara en frustración. Y por haber querido pensar demasiado, por haberse detenido en un recuerdo tan diferente, su primer empujón había desaparecido. El sueño volvía, de una manera misteriosa. Más que eso, intrigante. Sus músculos, pesados otra vez. Dudó, sólo que esa vez dudó en dejar todo para el día siguiente. De todos modos, al final de esos segundos de silencio, algo en su interior le rogó que se quedara. Era lo que a él le gustaba llamar 'pequeña Hikari', la consciencia dentro de sí mismo que lo mantenía de decaer cuando no creía que podía hacer algo. Como años antes, muchos años antes, cuando adolescentes.

Takeru no solía pelear con nadie, mucho menos con Jou. La razón por la cual lo hicieron sólo ellos dos la supieron alguna vez y no viene al caso. Un mes antes de navidad había ocurrido. No podían verse sin fulminarse con la mirada, ni una sola palabra se dirigían. Llegó la fecha festiva, y todo el grupo había decidido reunirse, por primera vez, el veinticuatro de diciembre por la noche. Sería la primera vez que no pasarían navidad en familia, pero, aunque algunos de forma un poco reticente, todos los padres accedieron sin presentar mayores problemas. La casa seleccionada, a razón de su tamaño, había sido la de los Tachikawa. Y Takeru estaba negado a ir. No tenía ni la más mínima intención en presentarse frente a la puerta de Mimi, por dos razones principales. La primera, si Jou se aparecía, entonces todos estarían incómodos. Nadie había podido sacar palabra sobre el conflicto a ninguno de los dos y, a pesar de que Taichi había querido intervenir a gritos, a punto de golpear a alguien de la frustración, no había logrado nada. La segunda, si Jou no se aparecía pero él sí, se sentiría mal por el joven de pelo azul. No podía decir que no seguiría peleado con él, pero esperaba en algún momento arreglar las cosas, aclarar el asunto y, definitivamente, él no podía hacerle eso. Sería, en su opinión, provocar más conflicto.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Jou me compró ese libro? —preguntó de pronto Takeru a su esposa.

—Sí, el mejor libro que has leído, según tus propias palabras.

—Ese mismo.

Hikari lo vio en sus ojos, y prefirió no decir nada. Estaba nostálgico por aquél abrazo. Al final, todo había salido bien. El rubio se quedó parado unos minutos más, todavía en pensamiento.

—Takeru —dijo Hikari, con sus párpados pesando—, ¿acaso no tendrías que cocinar?

—En realidad, tendría que estar durmiendo —dijo él, y luego rió.

Y dejó la sartén sobre la mesada de la cocina, bostezando. La mujer a punto estuvo de festejar en su interior que su esposo volvía a acostarse. A veces le preocupaba lo desinteresado que era de asuntos que él consideraba 'triviales', tales como dormir por la noche o, lo que es peor, dormir ocho horas o un cercano a eso. Por eso siempre tomaba café, Hikari se lo reprochaba cuando lo hacía. Sin embargo, a último segundo, tomó una cacerola de una de las repisas, y dijo:

—Ya sé qué preparar.

— ¿Jou?

—No. Ya verás.

De fondo, se escuchaba el llanto de un pequeño niño, al parecer se había despertado de su sueño. Hikari, decidiendo que su esposo ya estaba bien consigo mismo, fue al cuarto, levantándolo de la cuna y cantándole suavemente mientras se mecía doblando sus piernas y girando su tronco, tratando de que el bebé volviera a dormir. Y, sin necesidad de una previa mirada a esa imagen, Takeru, sabedor de lo que pasaba en el cuarto de sus hijos, prendió una de las hornallas. Ese fin de diciembre de siete meses había sido, sin opción a retruque o pregunta, el que mejor sabía en su memoria.

* * *

Angelique, reconozco que quizás 'tergiversé' un poco esta propuesta, pero, después de muchos intentos, la que salió más fluida fue esta forma. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado!


	2. Dar Pasos

Segunda parte Angelique, espero lo pases bien leyendo y que alcance tus expectativas.

¡Disfruten! :D

* * *

II

Dar pasos.

Fue como si de repente se encendiera una de esas cámaras viejas, las que usaban aquélla cinta de imágenes rápidas, contra una pared teñida de amarillo. Ese era el ambiente de aquél restaurante. Sus mesas, redondas, se distribuían por la única planta, habiendo pocas en total. Un lugar acogedor en todas sus letras. La luz no era demasiado fuerte, pero tampoco caía en lo tenue. De todas formas, no es dentro de este acogedor edificio donde nos centraremos, donde todo ocurre, sino a su puerta, las afueras recibiendo esa atmosfera de lleno. Ese invierno había nevado, bañando toda la ciudad con un color blanco de esperanza. Apoyado contra la pared del restaurante, había un hombre. Estaba abrigado para la ocasión, no disfrutaba el frío. Tampoco del calor. Con su celular en su mano derecha, esperaba a alguien. Le habían dicho que ese sería el punto de encuentro. Yamato tenía que decirle algo, pero parecía que no podía enviárselo por texto. Tenían que encontrarse. De seguro era en realidad para sólo pasar unos momentos con un amigo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podían verse seguido. Cuestiones de vida y de adultez, a todo el mundo le llega. Esperó bastante, y se extrañó. Su amigo nunca era de llegar tarde, de hecho, cuando se demoraba unos pocos minutos dejaba entrever la vergüenza que le producía. A los veinticinco minutos, dudó en que algo hubiera pasado.

A la media hora, vio una figura doblar en la esquina de la calle. Tendría su misma edad, calculaba él, piernas esbeltas. Lo que más le sorprendía eran sus ojos, con un fulgor que, a su opinión, rimaban con las fiestas. No, no era su amigo. Y no, no lo miraba a él. Sin embargo, se conocían. La extraordinaria coincidencia pasó desapercibida para el pelirrojo. También, al igual que con Yamato, la vida adulta había logrado conseguir que no se vieran más. No se habían cruzado demasiado, tampoco, pero, de cualquier manera, tenían una buena relación. Podían hablar sin que el otro se sintiera incómodo, a pesar de nunca haber llegado a ese punto en el que el silencio resulta una zona de confort para la conversación, una pausa necesaria para ordenar y decantar pensamientos y opiniones. Ella no lo había visto, Koushiro podía notarlo. Aun así, él no la ignoraría. Se sentiría muy descortés de hacerlo. Aunque, si lo pensaba, no tenía un plan para iniciar una conversación. Hizo lo que primero cruzó por su mente.

Se interpuso en su camino. De un paso, que fue completamente inconsciente, chocó contra ella. No fuerte como para que alguno cayera al piso, pero lo suficiente como para que no pasara desapercibido. La mesura estaba en los rincones más recónditos de él.

—Lo siento —dijo él, decidiendo que mejor sería no decir que ya la había visto. Podría resultar algo incómodo.

—No hay problema —dijo ella, con un tono que, si bien educado, escondía cierto recelo. No estaba muy alegre de que alguien le hubiera chocado.

—Juro que no te vi.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Ella no se daba cuenta de con quién hablaba, él no quería ser el primero en decirlo, porque sería mentir demasiado. Por un segundo, pareció que ese encuentro se quedaría en el anonimato, que la vida de ambos seguiría como si nada hubiera pasado. Hasta que ella giró la cabeza, que, faltó mencionar, nunca se había dirigido hacia el pelirrojo. Entonces fue que reaccionó.

—¡Koushiro! Demasiado tiempo sin vernos.

—¡Jun! Un placer encontrarte.

Se miraron unos momentos, ubicando en tiempo y espacio al otro, y se pusieron al día. Algo habría de aclararse. Ninguno de los dos había sido gran amigo del otro. Una simple relación de casualidad. Aun así, siempre que se veían, hablaban como si se conocieran de muchos años. Y no entendían del todo por qué lo hacían. En sus adolescencias, no habían tratado demasiado. Principalmente por la amistad del pelirrojo con Yamato y el insano fanatismo de la mujer con el mismo. Había sido recién por sus veinte años, cuando Jun había empezado a asistir a algunas de las reuniones de sus amigos cercanos, en gran parte porque se hacían en la casa de los Motomiya, que sus conversaciones habían iniciado. Varios minutos tardaron en saber qué había sido del otro. En todo ese tiempo, entre propuestas al aire, habían terminado por entrar al restaurante. Tenían hambre, hacía frío, y ninguno de los dos estaba en apuros. Sin ningún problema podrían tomarse un rato y, ya que estaban, cenar.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano? —preguntó Koushiro, queriendo saber algo del menor.

—No lo sé, hace varios días que no tengo noticias de él. Se suponía que estaría aquí para navidad, pero, como viene todo, no creo que se aparezca.

Ese comentario impactó en el hombre. No tanto por lo que había dicho, sino por cómo lo había dicho. Él no recordaba que Jun fuera, por decirlo de alguna manera, demasiado demostrativa con su hermano. Desde siempre habían tenido esa típica relación amor-odio que se presenta en varios casos. Nunca en toda su vida Koushiro había visto a Jun Motomiya diciendo algo dulce a o sobre su hermano. Y aun así, ahí estaba, con la mirada algo apagada, enfocada en un punto al azar, entristecida, sus hombros ligeramente caídos, su aire alegre en suspenso por un sentimiento algo aplastante. Ahí estaba, demostrando que era una hermana mayor después de todo. Lógico, pensó el pelirrojo. Idiota, se pensó la mujer.

—Ya aparecerá, a lo mejor está guardando una sorpresa para todos y no quiere arruinarla.

—Sí, siempre fue malo para guardar secretos —ahí volvía a notarse, en mucho menor grado que de costumbre, la normal Jun.

Koushiro rió ante el comentario, olvidando que estaba esperando a un amigo que nunca llegó. Había cierta música sonando de fondo. Parecía adecuada para el lugar, y, al mismo tiempo, desencajaba con el momento. Eso hacía que fuera algo contradictoria cuando uno la escuchaba. Y él, siendo tan observador desde siempre, no podía dejar de notar que algo faltaba. No era la carta que solía dar el mozo, ni el plato humeante frente a él, o una copa para acompañar. Pero algo faltaba, y, una parte de él, ajena a la conversación, se propuso de manera firme encontrar qué era, y no descansar hasta hacerlo.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaste en mi camino, Koushiro? —preguntó Jun, devolviéndolo a la realidad de repente.

—Tenía que esperar a Yamato, al parecer me tenía que decir algo, pero nunca se apareció —dijo, de forma totalmente intencional omitiendo el hecho de que se había chocado con ella a propósito. Es ocultar parte de la verdad, no mentir, se repitió unas cuatro veces en su mente. Y, gracias a unos percusionistas que habían participado de la canción que sonaba, entendió un pequeño detalle, que omitió de momento.

—Y tú Jun, ¿qué hacías por aquí?

—Volvía a mi casa, del trabajo.

Uno de esos silencios que no podían manejar se instaló entre ellos, recién pedidos sus platos. Entonces ella se disculpó y se levantó hacia el baño. Fue mientras Koushiro notaba que las piernas de ella se movían de una manera muy similar al ritmo de la canción, que supo lo que estaba pasando. Ninguno de los dos se estaba dando cuenta de que, poco a poco, se estaban conociendo mejor. A él, con lo interesante que solía resultarle todo, la situación se le hacía de lo más llamativa. No porque él fuera él o porque Jun fuera Jun y ambos se hubieran encontrado. Sino porque, a pesar de que había sido para nada planeado, en absoluto pensado, habían llegado a sentarse a charlar a una mesa. Eso no suele hacerse con cualquiera. Un saludo, una sonrisa, un intercambio cordial, y se termina la historia. No hay mucho más. Supuso que podría tachar a Jun de su lista de, como se dijo, 'cualquiera'. En qué lista iría, todavía no terminaba por estar seguro. Se había enterado de muchas cosas de la mujer de las que no tenía ni idea. Al parecer, trabajaba todo el día en una imprenta. Había ido escalando posición, porque, según había dejado entrever, tenía algún tipo de cargo importante. Y había dos cosas que Koushiro no sabía. La primera, cómo era que funcionaba una imprenta. La segunda, cómo y por qué había llegado Jun Motomiya a ese empleo. Todo el mundo podría responder la primera con una simple búsqueda en internet, no así la segunda. en su agenda mental, el pelirrojo anotó una investigación pendiente y se propuso a responderse la segunda incógnita, justo en el momento en el que Jun se sentaba frente a él, con una sonrisa.

—En fin, te decía —dijo ella, retomando lo que había estado hablando hacía unos momentos. Se quedó callada— ¿Qué te decía?

Koushiro no pudo evitar soltar una risa débil, que podría haberse convertido en carcajada, hasta que recordó que, por ser ella mayor, le tenía que dar el respeto correspondiente.

—De tu trabajo. Pero si te puedo preguntar, ¿cómo llegaste allí?

Comenzó entonces una historia que llegaría a cautivar al pelirrojo. No por ser dramática, o por tener giros inesperados. A Koushiro le llamó la atención la manera en la que Jun podía hablar de esa forma, contrastando con la chica que había conocido por primera vez tantos años atrás. Supo de su boca que vivía sola hacía varios años, que estaba soltera, después de una nada fructífera relación con Shin Kido, hermano de su amigo Jou, que había contactado con unos amigos que había conocido en un viaje de vacaciones a escalar en Monte Fuji, que necesitaba un trabajo en ese momento y justo cayó en cuenta de que esos amigos trabajaban en una imprenta. El cómo fue hilando todas las situaciones hizo que Koushiro se sintiera en los tacos de Jun Motomiya. Tacos que no estaba usando en ese momento pero que, al parecer, había usado en una fiesta de su trabajo que se había hecho días antes en la que había conseguido un ascenso. Supo muchos detalles más, que se olvidaría, o quizás no, pero que en ese momento atesoró como sólo podría hacerlo por esos segundos en el que se sintió tan identificado con alguien que habría creído tan lejano a él. Apenas terminó su relato, la mayor de los Motomiya preguntó algo similar a Koushiro, en lo que él inició una historia sobre algunos de sus detalles. Mientras hablaba, no podía dejar de cuestionarse qué se habían dicho mientras se ponían al día. No habían hablado de nada, al parecer, o quizás la cortesía había impedido que memorizaran lo que el otro había contado. Era una opción posible. Y, en medio de todo, sonó el celular del pelirrojo. Al principio no había querido contestar, tan ocupado estaba en hablar, no quería ser maleducado, pero, cuando Jun lo interrumpió a mitad del cuento de su última ruptura, diciéndole que contestara sin problemas el mensaje, él no se opuso. Al parecer, era de Daisuke, y decía:

 _Reunión navideña en casa de los Tachikawa, lleven algo delicioso. No falte ninguno._

Quizás no era algo que Daisuke podría haber dicho en persona, demasiado cordial para él, poco efusivo. Veía la mano de la prudencia en su mensaje. Y, al parecer, más importante todavía, hablaba en plural, lo que significaba que estaba invitando a todos sus amigos. Quizás el celular de Jun sonaría en unos segundos, con la invitación que él acababa de leer. Sin embargo, volvió a su charla, y no hubo otro mensaje a ninguno de los dos. Eso le extrañó, pero, ya fuera para no herir sus sentimientos, porque estaba demasiado a gusto en ese ambiente, o ambos, decidió no decir nada. Terminaron su cena, en algunas risas y unos silencios que dejaron de ser incómodos, cruzando algunas miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Nada fuera de lo común, o puede ser que sí, viendo quiénes eran los dos responsables de ello.

Cuando se despidieron, intercambiando sus números para hablarse por si algún día estaban cerca, Koushiro tecleó un mensaje rápido en su celular, enviándolo. Más tarde, pensó que lo correcto sería enviar dos. El primero, fue como un acto de buena voluntad, mezclado con el querer asegurarse un momento. El segundo, fue más como la constancia que sintió debía dar a un amigo por algo que, si bien ninguno de los dos reconocería con exactitud qué había sido, ambos sabían que había ocurrido.

El primero, fue para Daisuke, con la simple pregunta de: ¿puedo llevar a alguien?

El segundo, a su amigo Yamato que, con parte de razón y, sabía, parte de culpa, lo había metido en todo eso: gracias amigo, salió todo bien al final, no fue tu mejor golpe, nos vemos por las fiestas.

Y así, con una media sonrisa y una sorpresa en el bolsillo, Koushiro volvió a su departamento, cubierto de nieve, ansioso porque la navidad golpeara a su puerta.

* * *

Bueno, esta fue tu segunda petición, la de Jun y Koushiro. Lo que me da dudas respecto a esto es que, al ser la trama libre, no estoy seguro de qué era lo que esperabas, así que he acá el resultado. La próxima entrega, ya no voy a dejarlo a sorpresa porque es bastante obvio, tu primer petición.

¡Saludos! :D

(siempre se pueden saltear algunos errores en la edición, por temas de no darse cuenta. Si alguien ve algún error, por favor hágame saber. Gracias adelantadas ;))


End file.
